Our Little Secret
by Oblivion Inc
Summary: It was as if Riku had been waiting for something to happen on Destiny Islands... Onesided RikuSora?, AxelRiku. Yaoi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts yadda yadda..

* * *

**Our Little Secret**

**Prologue**

It was one of those rare showers. The dark clouds had rolled over the islands, casting a dark shadow over the palm trees which were rustling gently in the slight breeze. The waves lapped gently against the shore as usual. It was a gentle rain indeed, caressing the soil with its pearly drops.

Drops that fell from the top of the windowsill and onto Riku's pale hand. He was sitting by the window, hugging his knees and resting his head against the cool surface of the wood. It felt good to be home that was for sure, but his old restlessness had soon after his arrival come to haunt him again. After almost two years away from home, fighting almost every day against something that sometimes seemed never-ending, Destiny Islands seemed too tranquil. Like it waited for something to happen once again.

The change of atmosphere soothed these restless thoughts that no one on the island had been able to do.

Aquamarine eyes suddenly widened at the hard thump his heart gave out in alert. He looked up as he felt this strange presence nearby. Something that did not belong here.

Furrowing his brows into a frown he stood upright on the dark wood of his window, buckling his knees slighly before jumping down onto the damp sand beneath him.

Riku's feet splashed in the water as he walked along the beach, fists clenched. He could feel it, the strong aura greeting him with an emotion that he was not able to read. He sniffed and his expression turned serious. The smell of something of neither darkness nor light only meant one thing.

He approached a cloaked figure standing in the calm waters of Riku's home.

"Leave" Riku's voice was firm "you have no right to be here".

The mysterious figure chuckled, not even bothering to turn around or pull down the black hood shielding him from the heavy drops falling from the dark sky "what a warm welcome"

"It wasn't a welcome" Riku retorted, pulling out his keyblade to express just how serious he was. He would protect what was precious to him. No matter what...

The intruder finally turned around, jumping a bit in surprise at the sight before him "whoa, easy now. No need to get violent" he pulled down the hood, freeing his spiky red strands of hair.

Before Riku could even open his mouth to ask, Axel lifted a finger, placing it upon the teen's pink lips with a wink "I just wanted to check up on Roxas and Naminé" gesturing to something behind him with a nod.

Riku cocked his head to the side, looking past the tall Nobody in front of him "what are you..." Riku's words trailed off as he spotted two figures out in the water.

The rain created rings in the water around the two. His tanned arms were wrapped around her smaller waist and under the water. He did not seem to care if his chestnut brown hair was dripping wet as she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the happy smile he offered her.

His nose touched hers, his eyes only on her as he held her even tighter, making Riku's heart sting. Still his eyes were fixed on the brunette. His bright blue eyes were sparkling with such a happiness Riku knew he could never give him.

Axel observed them with a grin "and they lived happily ever after, huh" he smiled at the pair, knowing that what Sora and Kairi did at this instant meant that Roxas and Naminé was enjoying each other's presence as well.

Riku rested a hand over his heart, letting his long bangs cover his eyes. He hated himself for not feeling the same as Axel. But he did not want to harm what he treasured the most.

"Won't you join in a happy reunion?" Riku asked, not really looking at him.

Axel shook his head "maybe it's best to let them be" he turned his head to look at Riku with a smirk "at least I got to tell Roxas how I really felt".

Riku snorted, annoyed with the Nobody's attitude "are you implying something?".

Axel shrugged "maybe?" he kept that mischievous smile that ticked Riku off.

"How come you still exist? You disappeared" Riku asked.

"Who knows" Axel scratched the back of his head "I guess as long as my heart is still out there I won't be able to cease for good..." he stretched and ran a hand through his wet hair which surprisingly kept its shape even though it would not be long before the water had soaked in completely.

"That is what I will be searching for"

"Your heart?" Riku raised a brow, then smirked "well as long as you're leaving then be my guest"

His eyes met Axel and the two males stared into each other's gaze declaring a silent but not everlasting truce between two competitive warriors. Riku's aquamarine eyes were almost glowing with hostility.

Axel turned his head away first, losing the little game and pulled out a blue card from his sleeve "take care of them"

"No need for you to tell me" Riku hissed.

Axel lifted the card, flipping it in order to activate a portal and leave this place, much to Riku's content. A strong wind blew around the taller male and it came with such force that it made Riku take a few steps back. The young teen shielded his face from the sandy wind and looked up when it finally ceased to blow, expecting to be left alone.

But the red haired Nobody was standing on the same spot as before looking at least just as surprised as the silver haired male.

Axel brought a hand to his mouth biting down on the black leather to remove the glove. He felt the card with his bare hand.

"... it's too wet".

"you've _got _to be kidding me!".

* * *

What will they do now? Have lots of sex? Only I know!

Chapter one will be up soon, so stay tuned ^_-


	2. Who Do You Dream of?

December 11th 2009: Merry xmas everyone. I'm sorry for the late update, please enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Riku stared at Axel in disbelief. The waves roared behind the red-haired nobody.

"So you're basically saying that you can't go back until the card is dry again?" Riku rubbed his temples. "Why do you need a card anyway?" It could not be that much of a hassle to open a portal, could it?

Axel rolled his eyes. "Of course I could. Except for the fact that _someone_ has been blocking that option with all those damn traps..."

Riku twitched. If he had known that securing the path to Destiny Island would cause more trouble than anything else, he would have left it open.

If scum like Axel were able to get in using shortcuts like the wet card dripping in his hand then what was the use? Had all his hard work to build up a peaceful and undisturbed life for them to live in been for nothing? Surely he must have done something right.

At least there were still some things he could do.

"Then let me help you!" Riku raised an arm, demanding a portal to appear in front of them.

"Whoa!" came Axel's surprised yell when the silver-haired keyblade master shoved him into the black hole, making him disappear.

The hole closed with a plop.

"Phew!" Riku wiped his forehead. Now that Axel was gone (and he would probably not return for a really long time) then maybe Riku could continue his peaceful lifestyle. After beating the crap out of some Heartless in another world. Yeah, that would definitely make his mood better. Maybe he should secure the portals to Destiny Island as well... Hmm...

He suddenly felt his instincts alert him and he turned quickly. "Damn!"

From his position in the rippling waters Sora turned his head, looking at the shore with curious eyes.

"Sora?" Kairi caressed his cheek "Something wrong?"

"Nah" Sora grinned, turning his head to face her. "I just thought someone was watching..." And they went back to their own little world.

Riku sneaked out from his cover behind a palm tree.

Seeing how they were occupied in each other's company made him heave a deep sigh of relief.

A small, perhaps sad smile formed on his lips before he moved his feet to take one of many sandy footsteps back home. The waves washed away any evidence that he had ever been here on this rainy day, as well as any traces of that red-haired nobody that had come to see his old pal.

Silver bangs moved, covering his eyes slightly. But he could not hide the bitter smile on his lips.

"Got to tell him, huh?" Riku mumbled to himself as he remembered Axel's words.

As his head finally touched his soft pillow Axel's words had still not left him.

Why would Axel still take the risks of seeing Roxas? And then why did he just stand there, observing his love? How did Roxas reject him anyway?

He rolled over to rest on his side, hugging his big pillow.

He could feel his heart beating, restless like the rest of his body. The rustling outside warned him that the wind was blowing stronger. Sora and Kairi had probably gone home by now. What they were doing was something he tried hard not to think about. It only made his grip on his pillow tighten and his eyes sting. "Damn…"

Riku closed his eyes, his long lashes complementing that angelic face of his. A deep sigh escaped his lips "What a day". The towel he had used to dry his hair slid down the bed and curled onto the wooden floor.

He could still remember Axel's green eyes, full of affection as he looked at Roxas.

How much had the Nobody gone through just to be there, he wondered. And if Roxas was with Naminé then why would he go to such lengths as to want to join Roxas? Maybe that was just the duty of a best friend, he guessed. Like he himself would continue to look after Sora.

In any case, he would not mind a pair of eyes looking at him like that, though.

He paused his own contemplations with a horrified expression upon his face.

Why were his thoughts revolving around _Axel_? It was not like he wanted Axel to look at _him_ that way!

"Of course not!" Riku threw his pillow as hard as he could through the darkness of his room, hitting the door with a thud. He panted and watched the white pillow slide down the wood in the dim light from the window before it landed onto the floor, stopping its movements.

Riku hugged his knees, sighing.

He was about to get up and fetch the pillow when a sudden portal sparked open from the ceiling for a split second.

And something heavy suddenly fell on top of him.

"Ah!" was the sound of two surprised males colliding onto the bed. Riku's heart raced. What just happened?

A thunder roared and entire room was lit up by the lightning appearing on the night sky. Riku felt the softness of another body on top of him and was completely taken aback by those thin lips breathing close to his. He stared at the green eyes staring back at him with genuine surprise.

"A-Axel?"

Axel blinked and seemed to suddenly realize where he was. He offered him a cheeky smirk "I knew the day would come where you'd be screaming my name in bed."

Riku pushed him off, making him fall to the floor with a thud.

"Very funny!" The thought of smacking Axel good was very tempting right now.

Axel just laughed and got up, brushing his wet coat. "Your little attempt to send me away failed. The exit was blocked"

"Huh?" Riku was stunned. "But…" Great, more things to fix..

Axel stretched, making that coat of his hug his muscular body nicely, and winked at the bewildered teen "If you wanted me to stay then why didn't you just say so?" He smirked "Maybe you're having dirty secret thoughts about me and couldn't let me go?"

Riku snorted, crossing his arms. "As if!" Making Axel chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"Why so stiff? Can't you take a joke once in a while?"

"Not from _you _anyway!" Riku mumbled while the red-head continued stroking his hair gently. He would never admit that it actually felt good. Sora would do that too, occasionally, especially when Riku would be about to fall asleep. Kairi had a lot to look forward to he was sure. In any case, thinking about those two constantly would lead him nowhere.

The silver-haired boy brought his hand up, feeling the cold and damp skin of the long fingers touching his scalp.

"You'll get sick if you don't change. You're soaking wet."

Axel raised a brow. "Feeling sympathy for the enemy now?"

Riku sighed and started rummaging in his closet "If you're gonna stay here for a while I don't want to have to look after a sick Nobody through the whole process".

Axel grinned mockingly "Aww, you'd really do that? Riku, how swee-" His voice was muffled by the pair of jeans smacking him in the face.

Riku threw the rest of the garments in the arms of the Nobody rather casually "Put this on while I'll go make some tea, okay? They're too big for me so they should fit you just fine."

"Yes sir!" Axel said with a mock salutation behind the pile of clothing, in the direction of the silver-hair who slammed the door shut and went downstairs.

~O~

"Damn you, Axel!" Riku cursed as his grip around the sponge tightened. He had never in his wildest imagination though that he would ever babysit a Nobody like this. The pot and the cups were already placed on a tray on the kitchen counter. Now all there was left to do while waiting for the water to boil was the small stack of plates. Hoping that keeping his hands busy with something would calm him down, he decided to do the dishes. While moving his hands in circular motions to clean the plate in his hand, his brows had furrowed into a delicate frown. Why even bother helping Axel anyway? It was not Riku's problem was it?

Yes, that was it!

For a while there was only the sound of the clean plates being stacked and the rain reminding the silver-haired teen of its presence by blurring the scenery on the other side of the window.

Riku heaved a sigh.

It _was_ his problem, wasn't it?

The sound of footsteps behind him made him turn his head to glare at the newcomer. Axel did not seem to notice though as he was in the midst of looking around the kitchen. He had put on Riku's clothes and to say that Axel looked good in them was an understatement. He looked absolutely gorgeous. The black shirt hugged his torso nicely without being too tight and the khaki cargo pants complemented the shirt all the more. The Nobody was too sexy for his own damn good and judging by the look on his handsome face he was definitely aware of it.

"It's a nice place. You live here alone?" He sat down by the small dining table with a carefree gesture that ticked Riku off even more. Had he been looking around the house already?

He decided to put up a cool façade though and turned his head to finish up. No need to let it get to you when the Nobody would be gone. And that would be sooner rather than later.

"My parents are working overseas" He did the last plate and turned off the water. While drying his hands he turned around to see the Nobody sitting with his head propped up by his hands, observing him with a slight smirk upon his thin lips.

"What?" Riku stopped the motions of his hands.

"It just never occurred to me that you were the housewife type of guy." The fact that Axel was not grinning or joking and had an earnest voice did not help at all.

Riku was fuming by now. "Well, someone's got to do it or the house will be a total mess. I don't suppose you Nobodies have any experience with being grounded."

"To be honest, Riku…" Axel was drawing circles on the table with his index finger with a bored expression. "I have a feeling you're just the diligent type. Though it's funny to imagine one of the great Keyblade guys being grounded."

The comment made Riku smile a bit. If that was what Axel thought was a funny thing to imagine then he would love all the things that Sora had been through since their return. Things like being a goof in class or having this exceptional ability to make a room a total mess in a matter of seconds. It was simply precious. Frustrating but precious.

Axel chuckled. "Thinking about rainbows and butterflies?"

"More like thinking of ways of getting you out of here" Riku lied. He did not feel like talking about Sora. He had never felt the urge to get it out of his chest before so why would he confide in Axel of all people?

Axel pouted. "Tired of me already, honey?" He then grinned. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

There was thoughtful expression on the silver-hair's face. What to do indeed? "I just thought that you Nobodies' dark corridors could get you everywhere. It's strange. I've never heard of a world holding someone back like that."

"Maybe it thought I was too hot to let me go?" Axel grinned.

Riku ignored him, still in the middle of thinking about the possibilities. "I have some of the King's records. Maybe they will lead onto something that would help opening a proper portal."

"Sounds like a plan." Axel's smile was genuine. "Now that we don't oppose each other anymore I think we form a great team."

"What do you mean?" Riku was annoyed with that attitude of his. Since when did he agree upon some sort of partnership?

"Our last encounter a year ago, got it memorized?"

Riku folded his hands in his lap averting his gaze in reminiscence. That time had been a lot different than this casual little chitchat in his kitchen, where occasional raindrops would still tap on the window.

"Of course I do." Riku's voice was low. Little more needed to be said. They had both had different objectives back then. But the same target: Roxas. Axel wanted Roxas back and Riku wanted Sora back. Simple as that.

But now Roxas no longer existed. Riku looked up when Axel suddenly grinned: "So now our goal is mutual. As soon as I get go to find my heart then you can go back to drooling at Sora in the distance."

Riku raised a brow. "I'm not drooling!"

"Oh, but you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"What exactly was your age again?"

Axel ignored the question. "Do you know what's funny, Riku?" He would have looked thoughtful had it not been for the playful smile tugging his lips. "It's the drooling-part you commented on, not the Sora-part."

"So?" Riku stammered, trying to glare at the Nobody. He knew where this was going.

"You're too true to your heart for your own good." Axel stood up. He went behind the silver-hair's chair, hugging him mockingly. "Even if you haven't told me straight to my face it's pretty obvious how you feel." He leaned closer so that his lips were only a few inches from his ear. "And since I was pretty close to his Nobody then why don't you let me help you?"

Riku growled and smacked his hands away. "Not following." The Nobody was winning and he knew it. But he didn't need any help. He was just fine with how things went at the moment. Axel should just keep his long nose to himself.

"But you looove Sora! You want him to be your _boy_friend." Axel sang with a mocking poke on Riku's forehead. Riku bolted right up. This was the straw.

"I don't care about that anymore!" he yelled, clenching his fists. "I could be with anyone if I wanted to!" He wanted to stomp out of the room when Axel caught his wrist firmly. The daring look in the mesmerizing green eyes send chills down Riku's spine.

"Anyone?"

"Anyone."

Riku's gaze did not falter.

Axel grinned. "Well then." He pulled him in and as the silver-haired teen stumbled and fell, he caught his lips. Riku was stunned though he knew he should have seen it coming. Axel's lips were soft and welcoming and his arms had grabbed him to hold him in a warm embrace. Riku's eyes nearly closed when the Nobody suddenly moved to deepen the kiss and the keyblade master suddenly came to his senses.

He pushed the red-haired male away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped angrily.

Axel shrugged. "I just thought if Sora's out of the picture then you wouldn't mind having some fun with me." He then looked at him with that playful smirk that made Riku feel agitated and intimidated at the same time. "We could be partners-in-crime".

Riku let out a laugh which came out more nervous sounding than he ever wanted to show. "Are you kidding me?"

Axel smirked. "Is that a 'no'?" His eyes glinted evilly, and he was probably enjoying this conversation more than the other male was. His hand ran through the silver hair before his long fingers wrapped around Riku's chin. Those half-lidded piercing eyes were only looking at Riku as Axel licked his lips with a mischievous expression. "How about we have some fu-" The Nobody suddenly stiffened, eyes wide. Then he suddenly fell forward, collapsing into Riku's arms. The keyblade master's eyes widened as they crashed to the floor.

Riku was pinned down by the weight of the red-haired male on top of him "A-Axel? Axel!" He shook the Nobody violently but there was no response.

~O~

Axel grinned. "Sorry about that." He was sitting in Riku's bed scratching the back of his head apologetically while being given a cup filled to the brink with some steamy substance. "Sometimes I forget to notice my body's signals." He sniffed at the contents. Ugh, tea.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Riku ignored the face the Nobody made and slouched down onto his desk chair, looking at the ceiling while resting his cold hand onto his forehead. To have a Nobody coming to your world uninvited and then crashing at your place. And like that was not enough, he even decides to crash on top of you right after some teasing advances. What a joyous day indeed.

Axel smiled. "I guess you told me the truth."

"About what?" Riku's voice was saturated with the annoyance he felt but he did not care.

"About you taking care of me in case I got sick."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Don't get too cocky. You're not sick, just exhausted. Now, drink the damn tea before I force it down your throat."

"So mean…" The redhead pouted, then chuckled and took a daring zip. Not bad.

"See, it won't kill you." Riku tapped his fingers against the smooth surface of his desk. He watched as Axel drank down a bit more of the scorching hot tea. "Be careful or you'll burn your tongue."

"Can't feel a damn thing anyway." Axel said while shrugging.

"That's why I'm telling you." Riku smirked victoriously.

"Yeah yeah…" Axel let him have his victory by waving his hand dismissively.

Riku watched the Nobody as he slowly drank down the last remainder of the tea only to make a face with dread as Riku grabbed the tea pot. He earned a cocky smile from the keyblade master and the Nobody scowled at him with the now refilled cup in his hands.

He was so lively, Riku thought. Why would Axel search for his heart when he knew it meant that there was no return after that? Was there some sort of noble thought behind it all?

"You never told me why you're so eager to disappear." Riku finally let out.

"It's not like I want to disappear." Axel's lips formed a sad smile while he spoke. Riku wondered if there actually existed some sort of feelings in Nobodies after all, since Axel could express such emotion.

Axel's pondering gaze turned to the picture frames on Riku's night stand. They were full of memories from Riku's childhood on the islands, like sparring with Sora on the beach with the beautiful sunset in the background or mushroom hunting with Selphie. Silly girl, Riku thought to himself, as he eyed the picture of her and Sora with their mud-spattered clothes. And silly Sora for being so much into it. The childhood memories Axel must have had were not his at all. What kind of impression did that leave an unwanted being such as a Nobody.

He met Axel's gaze as the Nobody finally looked up and spoke "It's boring to be the last one. I've got no one to mess around with. And maybe there's someone out there who can't function because he's missing a part of himself…"

Riku smiled and placed a hand onto the taller male's shoulder. Maybe there actually was a more noble side of this jester.

"… but I don't care about that." Axel chuckled.

Huh?

"I'm just thinking: maybe I'll end up where Roxas would be and live in a place where we are both meant to exist and have lots of sex and…"

Riku took all the things back he had just thought about this red-haired moron. He was an idiot, and a pervert at that.

Then it suddenly occurred to him. "But Roxas is with Naminé isn't he? Since Sora's with Kairi…" He felt his heart sting as he remembered how the two of them embraced earlier. How Sora would wrap his arms around Kairi's waist, lifting her and making her giggle with joy. And their noses touched. It made him sick to his stomach. He clenched his fist. He only had himself to blame for that mental image.

And Axel seemed to be affected as well as he hung his head "Are you hitting a man while he's lying down?" He looked up and grinned though. It was just like him.

"I see no man." Riku told the Nobody and rubbed his temples and stood up. "But I've told you before. As long as you disappear from my sight then be my guest."

"Thanks, I guess." Axel said with a cocky smile.

Riku turned the doorknob. "Tomorrow we'll start looking for a way to fix the portal and find your heart okay? Good night." And with that he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Axel snickered as he heard the silver-haired boy descend the stairs. "He's not as quick a learner as Sora I'm afraid. Or maybe…" He trailed off with a smug expression.

~O~

The blanket from his parents' bedroom dragged along the wooden surface while Riku brought his free hand up to massage his shoulder with a groan. It seemed he had tensed up some muscles all day. And it was no wonder considering what could best be described as a sexually deprived Nobody in the house. He threw himself onto the couch. He had stripped himself off unnecessary garments and now the moonlight shone through the dark rainclouds and complemented his fair complexion. He draped the soft blanket over his loose boxers and toned torso and folded his hands behind his head, sighing.

What had he gotten himself into?

Thanks to a certain red-haired idiot Riku had not had the time to sort out his feeling yet. What if he saw Sora tomorrow? How would both of them act?

But chances were that the rain would pour like there was no tomorrow so both of them would probably stay inside. And Riku would be all alone with this unexpected guest. That would prove challenging to say the least. Yet, it was better to have Axel where he could observe him rather than having him cause mayhem on the islands.

And even though Axel had spoken of his agenda Riku had a feeling that there was more to it.

His hand rested on his chest.

Maybe he really ought to give up on Sora now. There was no way he would get him now that he was with Kairi, right?

His eyelids felt so heavy. Maybe if he closed his eyes and fell asleep he would wake up and discover that none of those things he had just experienced were real.

His eyes closed shut.

Yeah…

Hopefully…

Hopefully Sora would never be with Kairi. When Riku would open his eyes the sun would be shining and Sora's shadow would shield him from the rays as he approached. He would grin down at him with a: "Has the prince finished his beauty sleep already?"

And Riku would smirk and sand would fall from his arms while lifting them up in the air, wrapping his arms firmly around his love's neck teasingly and keeping him in place. "Gotcha! Care to repeat that, So-ra?"

Sora would beam at him. "Do you want me to Ri-ku?" He teased in the same tone. As the younger keyblade master would lean down, closing the distance between their lips, Riku would entwine his hand with his beloved brunette.

But in his little dream, that only made Sora sit up suddenly. He looked bewildered and said with a much deeper voice: "Now that's the strangest thing you've ever done Riku."

Riku opened his eyes with a startled gasp and looked as his hand…

… Which was currently entwined with Axel's fingers? He felt the Nobody shift his weight a little, careful enough not to crush the keyblade master beneath him. And a very pissed keyblade master it was indeed. Riku brought his aquamarine eyes up to meet emerald. The birds were chirping outside though the clouds were still over the islands like a thick blanket, casting a dark shadow.

"Axel…" Riku began through gritted teeth as he released the hand.

The Nobody quickly sat up, raising both hands in the air to show that he would not do any harm. "Listen sunshine, it was very flattering that you held my hand and all but before you try to kick my ass." Axel started, then quickly added: "Which is a very nice ass indeed."

"Get to the point…" Riku hissed.

"- then _you_ were the one moaning in your sleep and grabbed my hand when I tried to wake you up. And _you_ pulled me down on top."

"…" Riku sat up but didn't say anything. Axel decided to jump off completely, grinning nervously.

"Well I guess I'll go and make some breakfast." Axel beamed, mock saluting the silver-haired boy whose hands silently moved to clench fistfuls of the blanket.

"Wait." Riku's voice was firm. Axel stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'll do it." The young male got up and walked past his guest to enter the kitchen.

Axel scratched his head. "Well if you say so" he grinned and cheerfully followed. "Though with those abs I could eat you up anytime Riku~"

There was a sudden roar as water worth a true tidal wave broke out from the direction of the kitchen and threw Axel back into the living room with a splash.

"Note to self. Not a morning person." Axel coughed.

~O~

Riku skimmed the old notes. "Seems like nothing in this will be of any use." He closed the book placed it on top of the fifth wobbling pile of heavy tomes he had created, and reached out to grab the next from the shelf.

Axel was observing him with a blank expression, hands buried in his pockets. They had been at it all day it and they made little progress it seemed. And the research did not seem to go well either.

Riku on the other hand pretended to have a completely professional relationship with the Nobody. He was tired of Axel's playful suggestions and he knew it was just to tease Riku since his eyes were already set on someone else.

"…_since I was pretty close to his nobody then why don't you let me help you?"_

Riku turned a leaf though it was hard to stay focused. How was he able to help? Or was it just Axel's way of getting himself a playmate.

Even if Roxas might have turned out to be bi (though Riku was not sure of that either) would that mean that Sora was bi too?

He paused in his own thoughts, then turned his attention towards the book in his hand.

No, this was not the time to be thinking about Sora.

From his position along the wall Axel was observing Riku's concentrated frown beneath his silvery bangs. He smiled. Seemed that there was nothing that could make that warrior lose his concentration, not even knowing that the guy who had kissed him just yesterday was standing right behind him. As the Nobody turned his head, eyeing Riku's bookshelf it was as if a light bulb appeared over his head as his eyes glowed with mischief. He pulled his hands out of his pockets moving his index finger along the first row of titles.

Riku's eyes moved as he studied one line to the next. He was so occupied with the book in his hand that he didn't seem to notice the Nobody rummaging in his shelves behind him, then the closet, only to move to the drawers…

"It's not like our research on Nobodies is that great. The King's focus was mainly on the Heartless. But hey, you're a Nobody so maybe we could finish some important theses with your help?"

No response.

Riku turned around in his chair. "Listen, I know that you've just come and all but - Are you even listening?" he growled, seeing how Axel was crawling around on the floor, looking underneath his bed.

The red-haired male looked up. "No?" and returned to his little quest.

Riku smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "What are you even looking for?"

Axel turned his head with a mischievous grin. "Your secret stash of porn magazines." Standing upright he opened the drawers of his desk in search of the important treasure.

Riku blinked, blushing furiously. "Wha- WHAT?

"Aw, c'mon. I've heard that every teenage boy has one. Show me!" He opened the top drawer and began rummaging in the small pile of papers "Ah, what's this?" He held up an old photo, studying it curiously.

"No! Don't!" Riku pulled his arm frantically and tried to snatch away the photo. It only resulted in the red-haired Nobody holding it above his head.

"Oh? Is it Sora? How cuute." He smirked teasingly at Riku's panicked expression. Though it was obviously not made of glass, the mere thought of what might happen to the picture with just one reckless move was something that filled the silver-hair with dread.

Riku jumped onto his back. "Give it back, Axel!" He reached and grabbed the picture, laughing triumphantly "Got it!"

Axel swayed, grabbing the young keyblade master's left ankle to keep them steady. "Whoa, Riku, I'm losing balance here!"

"Un!" Riku gasped slightly as Axel let go and he landed onto his desk chair. He rubbed his sore back while his eyes were fixed on the photo in his hand, studying it with affection written all over his face. It was as if the many times he had been looking at the picture before did not make the photo less precious to him. But the red-haired Nobody noted the sadness in those mesmerizing aquamarine eyes – and narrowed his eyes at the sight.

Much to Axel's disappointment though, Riku was quick to put the photo away into his pocket. Seeing the look upon the Nobody's face, the silver-hair softened up a bit. "Maybe I'll tell you about someday. But you'll laugh at me." he muttered.

"Oh so you _will _tell me eventually?" Axel smirked, crossing his arms confidently, then grabbing a pillow to have some sort of protection if the young keyblade master decided to haul something after him.

The smile on Riku's lips was sweet, yet the look in his eyes could kill. "Wouldn't you love to know?" He watched as Axel looked back at him from his protective stance, face expressionless for a moment as if he was thinking about Riku's words for a while. Riku's hand rested in the pocket where he kept his treasured photo.

Then slowly, but suddenly, he lifted his head as if a sudden revelation seemed to have occurred to him.

"Oho?" Axel smirked. "You jerk off when you look at that photo don't you?"

"Where the hell did that come from, you pervert!" Riku glared. His cheeks had already turned a very interesting shade of pink. It was interesting enough to make Axel raise a brow, throwing the pillow onto the mattress and stood up to stand face to face with the silver-haired male. He pulled Riku in, wrapping his arm around the slender waist. Riku gasped at the feeling of strong arms holding him firmly in place. He glared at the Nobody who just brushed a stray strand of silvery hair behind Riku's ear, making his skin tingle.

"Don't pretend you don't jerk off Riku."Axel whispered huskily. "Or I might show ya." He seemed pretty serious now and the dark and lustful expression in his eyes made shivers ripple down Riku's spine. Lips crashed in a fierce kiss.

"Nnh!" Riku tried to push him away but the Nobody held him in place as his tongue ran along the line of the silver-haired teen's lips, deepening the kiss.

Riku shivered, not really wanting to admit the pleasure of being held like that by some other guy than Sora. Well not that Sora had ever held him that way.

He jerked his head away with a gasp, only to feel Axel's grip around his waist tighten almost painfully. The Nobody rested a hand against Riku's chin, forcing him to turn his head to face him. Riku glared at him with all his might. "You think I'd ever do that with someone like you?"

Axel smiled in amusement at the sight of those leering aquamarine eyes.

"So you say. Although…" He brought his knee in between the teen's legs, gently rubbing against his groin "… this part seems eager enough".

Riku bit his lip to keep himself from giving in to the sensation.

His chin was released with a chuckle from the molester who brought his hand downwards instead, caressing Riku's chest through his shirt.

Axel bit down on the pale neck, earning a small whimper from the young keyblade master. "When was the last time you got release?" He whispered into his ear, licking the shell. He enjoyed how Riku would writhe and struggle in his grip.

As Axel pinched a nipple, Riku was not able to contain yet another gasp, much to Axel's amusement.

He would surrender. Eventually.

Axel pressed forward, making Riku take some steps back until they stumbled onto the bed.

"Ah!" Riku's eyes widened in surprise as his head hit the soft pillow. His eyes expressed the panic Axel knew Riku was experiencing. But that was only before Riku regained control of himself, trying to kick the body on top of him away. "Axel! No!"

Not really bothered by the feeble protests, Axel pulled Riku's shirt over his head, enjoying the sight of the pale exposed skin beneath him. The grip around Riku's wrists which was now held in place above his head tightened and the silver-hair gritted his teeth. This was bad.

Axel's eyes were almost eating him, making him squirm uncomfortably.

He touched Riku's nipple with his index finger once again, circling around the sensitive skin before pinching it just hard enough to make Riku gasp involuntarily. "... Ah..." Delicate silver brows were knit and the aquamarine eyes seemed glazed over.

"You liked that, huh?" Axel grinned victoriously and kissed all the way down the pale skin of the neck.

Axel reached the collarbone, kissing it lightly "You're enjoying this Riku." His voice sent a shiver down the teen's spine, "Just let me have you already".

Those words made Riku come to his senses as images of spiky brown hair and sapphire eyes filled his mind. No, he would not let Axel take him! He squeezed his eyes shut and wriggled frantically to free his arms.

It took just one careless move from the Nobody and Riku's struggles paid off as he broke loose. He held his arms outstretched in order to create some space between the two, in a weak protest. His shoulders rose and sank as he hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm not letting you touch me. I'm-".

Unfortunately, the red-haired Nobody (much to Riku's dismay) easily pinned him down once again, wrists back in place above his head. Riku's heart sank.

"You won't give up without a fight, huh? That only makes me want you more."

Axel kissed the base of his neck lovingly, still keeping Riku's hands in a tight grip with one hand. The sensation was too much for Riku's sensitive skin.

The other hand though…

Even as the pleasure he tried to resist and the slight pain was clouding his mind, Riku was aware of the hand slowly sliding down his body, feeling every curve of his muscled abdomen "Ah!" The determined look upon Axel's face shone through in the dim light.

"Ngh!"

Riku gasped when the red-haired Nobody began caressing his crotch. He gulped and bit his lip once again when he heard the sound of the zipper sliding its way down. The lustful look upon Axel's face left no hope that this would stop before they had gone all the way.

Riku's heart was pounding hard when Axel shifted, positioning himself further down his body without ever letting go. The silver-hair struggled of course but it was pretty obvious by now that Axel seemed to have the upper hand when it came to wrestling in bed.

Now Axel was able to strip Riku's lower half with ease, bringing the pants down to his knees.

"No..." Came the feeble plea from the silver-haired teen but it was soon replaced by moans as the redhead stroked him.

"Ahn…" Riku exclaimed and tried to kick him away halfheartedly. He cursed his body for betraying him.

"You like it Riku." Axel smirked

"Do you want more? Tell me, who do you think of right now? Who do you dream of?"

Riku bit his lower lip, holding back a moan.

Axel leaned down and let his breath ghost over his lips. "Tell me" He licked his lips.

Riku tried not to moan with pleasure as Axel continued abusing the heated flesh in his hand. When his lips parted Axel was not slow to catch him in an intense, open-mouthed kiss, quickening the pace.

His smaller figure trembled with a mixture of pleasure and slight fear as the other male continued to touch his most private parts. Pleasure-filled aquamarine eyes gazed up at the Nobody who noticed that the panting was getting hitched.

The way Riku's cheeks flushed and he would bite his lip to prevent yet another moan from escaping was an arousing sight to behold.

"Ah… Ahn!" Riku's arms wrapped his arms around his neck and threw his head back as he finally came. As he closed his eyes he felt the Nobody finally release his grip around his member and shifted position to lie next to him. The Nobody pulled him closer, resting his head onto his shoulders from behind. Riku's head was spinning from the amazing experience he had just gone through, too dizzy to protest anymore. Axel's hands now rested around his waist and soothing kisses were planted along his neck, making a small sigh of content escape Riku's lips.

As the silver-hair drifted off to dreamland, Axel's ears picked up a soft whisper:

"… So….rah…"

And it made the Nobody smile at the sleeping teen in his arms.

* * *

There... First chapter... And I am so very sorry it took so long. I didn't expect it to.

I thought I would be able to update before the end of august but was suddenly thrown into a crash course in physics. I had to.

Two years worth of high school lessons squeezed down to three weeks.

At some point I actually wrote twelve pages in a single day... though they were all notes XD

After that I found myself thrown into my new college life. Studies, tests, trainmolesters, accidents...

Despite the long wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it ^^


	3. A Little Less Searching

August 22nd: a very late update,as usual XD enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Little Less Searching, a Little More Action**

_When you've been tainted by the darkness…_

… _your place is in the his shadow_

_And never in his light._

Riku leaned forward with a loud gasp.

"Ah!"

Half lidded aquamarine eyes were filled with pleasure and despair coming from a sensation between his thighs. With a shirt pulled up and exposing his sensitive chest, it was only adding to the high pile of sensations, which immobilized the silver-hair completely. Past his swollen pink nipples, past the slight outline of the muscles of his abdomen, all the way down between his legs, a hand had found its way and was now grasping his hardened length. It was not his fault that he had woken up with a boner, he thought to himself as the pace quickened. He bit down his lip in a feeble attempt to suppress a gasp. The mixture of memories of last night's activities and the feeling of pale long fingers run up his inner thigh to join the other hand did not make it easier.

"Seems like last night wasn't enough for you" Axel whispered into his ear and Riku could tell by his voice that the Nobody was smirking.

"Nh…" aquamarine eyes shut close while a soft moan escaped Riku's lips. Axel chuckled, licking his neck from behind.

He had to resist. He had to…. This was not what he wanted, so why was his body betraying him?

Brows knitted together revealing how he was almost drowning in those pleasurable touches, he only managed to hiss a feeble "... Perv! Ah, Axel, don't!" he writhed in his arms.

But Axel was not about to let go of him just yet "You sure you want me to stop? Your body is begging for me to carry on" Riku mentally cursed Axel for being such a cheeky bastard. If he had been Sora he would have had a whole different perspective of this.

With those tender ministrations it did not take long for Riku to cry out, though he tried to muffle his own voice by burying his face against the pillow.

His breath hitched still coming down from the blissful state Axel had sent him.

Riku felt his head spin. Another male being had jerked him off last night and now he had just experienced waking up to that same person repeating the whole process once more!

At least life could not be termed as uneventful anymore, Riku thought to himself as he stared at the wooden closet in front of him through half lidded eyes.

He felt a hand running through his long strands of hair as Axel caressed him, resting his head on top of his.

"... Why?" he mumbled, not really aware that he was thinking out loud.

"Hmm?" Axel glanced down at Riku, but it seemed the keyblade master was already drifting off to sleep once again.

Axel's lips formed a warm, yet mysterious smile.

Suddenly a sound came from the bottom of the stairs, a sound so unexpected it made Riku jump in alert.

"Rikuu! You awake?"

Riku's eyes widened "Shit!" he turned to Axel with a panicked expression "it's Sora! Quick!". He threw the blankets from their bodies while the steady rhythm of the creaking staircase raced with the beating of Riku's heart. The unexpected visitor was coming. Panicked aquamarine eyes flickered from the door to the book shelves and onto his writing desk. And finally, he settled his gaze upon the large wooden closet by the window.

"Riku!"

The door slammed open and Sora waltzed in with a cheery voice "good morn-... ing?" the brunette raised a brow at the sight in front of him "Riku?"

Riku wriggled under the blanket, pretending to be asleep "ngh..." he groaned, trying to ignore the beating of his heart. This was probably one of those rare moments where he actually wished that Sora would just go and leave him alone in the room. Well, Sora would think he was alone anyway.

Alas, "Riku? Are you alright? You're usually not asleep at this hour... Did you catch a cold or something?" Sora walked closer to the bed and grabbed a hold of the blanket.

A hand lurched out and Sora jumped with a startle as Riku grabbed his wrist before he could pull it away "I'm okay... Just didn't get much sleep that's all" he sat up and yawned. Wasn't exactly a lie was it?

"Oh, I see" Sora grinned so adorably that it made Riku's heart skip a beat.

That was when he noted how the brunette's spiky hair was slightly damp. It was probably still pouring outside. And yet Sora had come for a visit?

He released his hand and yawned audibly "So why are you here?"

"What, do I need a reason to visit my best friend now?" Sora grinned and folded his hands behind his head, his sapphire eyes blinking happily "whoooa, I haven't seen you this sleepy in a while"

Riku shrugged with a teasing "well, I haven exactly seen you up this early in a while"

Sora laughed and moved to the window to open it, letting in some fresh air. The smell of rain greeting them would usually feel comforting to Riku but his eyes flickered from the brunette to the closet situated so dangerously close to Sora. Why had he come up with such a stupid and utterly cliché idea? Just wrong bad move from Axel and he was sure Sora would notice someone was in there. How could he be so stupid?

There was nothing he could do but sit there and observe and force himself to keep his cool.. Every time the brunette moved, he could feel a knot in his stomach tighten at the thought of Sora finding the half-naked Axel.

Suddenly his heart stopped.

He eyed Sora eyeing the closet.

The brunette grabbed the handle with a happy "Let's get you dressed!"'

He pulled with such force it would have flung open.

Instead there was a loud slam

"Huh?" came the brunette's surprised gasp as he stared at the closed closet.

Riku was now situated right next to him, holding in a pant. The door had moved only a few inches before he had surged forward and forced it shut with a thrust of his hand. The white blanket wrapped around his waist settled around him after his swift movement.

He removed the hands planted right next to the brunette's and leaned against the closet like his weird behavior was nothing "Just give me a moment. I think there're still some eggs left in the fridge for scrambled eggs if you want me to make some" the trademark smirk was on Riku's lips as he spoke. He knew how Sora was so easy to bribe when it came to food "wait for me in the kitchen, I'll be there in a sec"

He prayed he would take the bait. The brunette looked at him with an expression that he did not know how to read and did not get to know since he suddenly flashed a grin.

"Okay!" Sora said "If you don't hurry I'll eat all of it!" he turned and ran down the stairs, making the silver-hair fall onto his bed with a deep sigh of relief.

The closed door creaked open and Axel stepped out "um... why did you shove me in here again?"

Riku lifted his head and glared "and give Sora the wrong idea?" he noted he felt something sticky on his fingers when he touched a certain area of the sheet and lifted his hand to inspect it. The white substance on and between his fingers needed no further introduction "ugh" he wrinkled his nose with disgust as he noted how the trails between his fingers were on the edge of dripping back onto the sheet. It was a proof of the last few activities, which Riku wanted to forget.

Axel rolled his eyes "oh yes, how stupid of me. He'd probably think that you're actually _gay_"

Riku stopped in the midst of removing the sheets. His gaze was fixed on the stains of the white fabric between his fingers, deep in thought. Of course he had come to terms with his own sexuality. However, he did not know how Sora would act in response if he ever found out. Easy-going as he was, they did live in a small society where such a thing was completely unheard of. Maybe it would disgust even a carefree spirit like Sora. Besides...

"... it's not like that.. I was going to tell him someday... it's just..."

Now that he knew Sora and Kairi were together, then even if Sora did not care about that, Riku had a feeling he would still put their friendship in an awkward position. Sora would find out about his feelings if he ever found out about his sexuality. They were best friends, after all.

"Just what?"Axel crossed his arms, his lips tugging upwards in a smirk "If I'm not mistaken then you, Riku, have a crush on your spiky-headed little sunshine. The way you looked at him yesterday was like that of a jealous lover" Axel smirked.

Riku tried to brush the suggestion aside with a snort "That's not it. Everything has gone as I hoped for. Sora's with Kairi and they belong together!"

"_Hoped_ for?" Axel almost laughed in disbelief and could not simply hide his skepticism "You really mean that? Did you really _wish_ for that? Are you truly happy it turned out that way?"

"Of course I am! He's my best friend" Riku snapped. He felt the familiar knot tie in his stomach but grit his teeth and ignored it. If he really loved Sora…

"- then you'll let him go?" Axel suddenly said, as if he had read the keyblade master's mind and finished the sentence for him. Riku looked up in surprise, speechless. Axel's piercing eyes seemed to look right through him. Riku really hated that the one person who had figured his feelings out, who _understood_, was a damn Nobody with no feelings at all. And yet here he was drawn to what Axel would say next.

"That's not right" those green eyes did not blink as he spoke, but there was no mock in them. Rather, they glowed with a newfound sympathy Riku felt he did not need from the Nobody "You shouldn't give up upon the one you love. You should keep those feelings burning, Riku"

"You're a Nobody…" he sighed in exasperation.

"Then take this advice from a Nobody who doesn't have the luxury of feeling. I'm just trying to help -"

"Then be so kind and help me find a way to get rid of you" Riku wiped his hand in the bed sheet before he got up. He felt the Nobody taking in the sight of his slightly muscular back (well, lower back at least) as he slipped into a pair of boxers, followed by an over-sized T-shirt.

"You'll only end up hurting yourself if you keep denying what you really are" Axel rested his hands on his hips, yet he was smiling "Let me help you out. We're in this together. Got it memorized?"

In this together? A sudden anger welled up inside Riku. After what he had just done to him in this very room, he even had the nerve to say something like that? Was he joking?

"Here's something for you to memorize" he whispered threateningly "Keep a low profile. If Sora sees you, your heart will not be able to save you from what I am going to do to you" he stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Inside Riku was just fuming. Damn that stupid Nobody. Did he have even the slightest idea of how hard he had worked to make Sora happy? And just like that he had come into his life and poking at feelings Riku thought he had come to terms with.

He felt a shiver down his spine at the remembrance of his touch, but it was soon replaced with fury. It had been extremely embarrassing… letting someone touch him like that. He had no idea what Axel was thinking, touching him like that. How the hell was that supposed to help him in any sense?

… Would it have felt any different if Sora had… been the one touching him?

He felt a heat spread from his cheeks and through his whole body.

Pushing his thoughts aside, the kitchen door opened and he stepped in "did you want anything special for break-"

crack!

He felt something give in right underneath his foot. When he lifted it he saw the mosaic of egg shells neatly created where he had just stepped, along with egg yolk clinging between his foot and the wooden floor beneath.

Slowly lifting his gaze to take in the sight of the room, there was more to the kitchen which slowly filled Riku with terror.

Black smoke was hovering right under the ceiling and had sought its chance to escape out of the kitchen through the now open door. At the source of the smoke stood Sora with eggshells in his hair and flour on his cheek. He was trying to pry another burned flat substance from the pan and onto a plate stacked with other charred things, which were supposed to be edible. But, judging by the smell of it, they weren't.

"Sora… What are you doing?"

"Making you pancakes!" the brunette beamed.

"I… See…"

The silver-hair twitched.

~O~

Riku rested his head against the bathroom door to check if Sora would be done anytime soon. Fortunately he still seemed occupied. A sweet smell tickled his nose and he looked down at the plate in his hands. A single pancake was making delicious advances to his eyes and nose but he had a whole stack waiting for him and Sora. This one he had saved for someone else.

The silver-hair placed the plate in front of the bedroom door with a careful motion. It touched the wooden floor with a discreet clatter, though it made Riku look around cautiously. Damn, why was he being so paranoid all of a sudden? It was not like Sora was his boyfriend and that he was afraid of being caught cheating, he reminded himself.

A pale hand settled over his beating heart. Sora was with Kairi. Everything was as it was supposed to be and with Axel soon gone, his mission would be close to completion.

With renewed confidence, he knocked twice and did not wait for Axel to open before went downstairs again.

As he was on his way to the kitchen the bathroom door opened and Sora entered the hallway. It made Riku stop dead in his tracks in surprise. He tried to keep a straight face, though it was hard not to gawk at the brunette. And for a good reason. Due to Sora's tendency of taking long and hot showers, the brunette now seemed to have emerged from the steam, which emitted from the bathroom like an alluring mist. Pearly drops of water dripped down from his spiky hair and onto his damp and tanned skin. Riku could describe the almost naked keyblade master in front of him with one word: gorgeous. Aquamarine eyes were transfixed on those drops tracing down the brunette's chest and muscled torso.

All the way down to his….

Towel.

Thank goodness he had a towel. A pale hand rested against the door frame to support Riku's body as he felt dizzy. And he knew it had nothing to do with the steam coming from the bathroom.

The teen smiled at him "Thanks for letting me borrow the shower"

"Anytime" he managed to smile back and hoped Sora did not notice the slight stammer in his voice. He inhaled slowly though the nose, trying to keep his cool. Stupid teenage hormones.

As the brunette walked his way to the living room Riku followed suit, though he tried hard not to stare at his best friends back. Sora had a defined outline of muscles under his smooth skin, which spoke of the many fight he had seen at such a young age, be it real or training. The scars here and there went almost unnoticed, but Riku knew all too well the hardships that Sora had been through. And that he had given the brunette quite a few scars himself. With that as a harsh reminder the guilt made it easy to stop ogling Sora.

Said brunette threw himself onto the couch with a happy grin, the towel lifted a bit in the air as he did so. Riku was standing in the doorway though, deep in thought.

Sora cocked his head to the side "Why are you doing that?"

This made Riku raise a brow in return "Doing what?"

"Frowning!" the brunette raised an accusing finger and his big blue eyes narrowed.

When Riku's green eyes lifted to see the sight of a very pouty Sora, he could not help but let out a soft chuckle. That boy was simply too adorable for his own good "I'm just trying to figure out an excuse about the plastic bowl. My mom's going to kill me" he smiled.

"Don't you worry" Sora chirped with his adorable trademark grin. It was like a hero coming to the rescue and, well, fit for a keyblade master and really a thing only Sora could pull off without sounding like a complete moron. Probably because he acted like an airhead all the time so it would be something people expected from him "I'll fix it for you! Can't be that hard"

"You put it in the oven, silly" Riku raised a silver brow "It practically melted so how'd you do that?"

The brunette opened his mouth but as his words struck him all that came out was a simple: "Oh…" which made the older boy chuckle.

"Riku?" Sora sat on his knees in an attempt to move closer towards the silver-hair while still remaining seated on the couch.

"Yea?" bare feet lifted as Riku closed the distance between them, brow lifted with a slightly amused smile. He now stood in front of the brunette who reached out to touch his hair. Fingers brushed his pale cheek and the unexpected contact seemed to start a wave of heat throughout Riku's whole body. He stood perfectly still though and followed the movement of the hand with his gaze.

When Sora withdrew his hand, he was staring at something on his fingertip which Riku's was not able to catch a glimpse of. Then a sudden terror struck him as he remembered how Axel had run a hand through his hair earlier. Oh no, he hadn't! Fearing that it might be a certain white substance from this morning's activities, his heart was racing now.

Oh no, oh no, Sora had _Riku's_ _semen_ on his fingers?

If this had been a situation where the brunette's feelings were actually mutual this would probably be no big deal but given the situation where his spiky-headed friend had no clue about what it was it just filled the silver-hair with dread.

And even worse, now Sora brought his hand up to his mouth!

Riku let out a low gasp as he watched Sora lick his fingers tentatively. The gesture was innocent yet there was something sensual about the way he let his tongue flick. He knew this was not the time to get aroused but oh he was so close and he had already tasted before he could even hinder it. He just stared at the younger male who tilted his head to the side, musing on what he had indeed just tasted.

"… Syrup"

"huh?"

"You've got maple syrup in your hair"

Riku could have let out a laugh of relief. Lady Luck seemed so full of mischief sometimes. Thank goodness it was only syrup.

"Heheh, right. I made pancakes" Riku grinned when Sora's beautiful sapphire eyes could not possibly grow any wider in excitement, and with a casual shrug as though he was not aware of the brunette's eagerness he added: "'guess I could use a shower myself"

Sora flipped one of the small cushion in the direction of his best friend like a canon ball "You'll have to share the spoils first, yarr! "

Riku chuckled and dodged it easily "Not until you've mopped the deck, you useless parrot!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Sora jumped up with the biggest grin to salute the other teen and almost dropped his towel in the process.

~O~

He sighed and lifted his gaze to greet his reflection in the mirror. Aquamarine eyes greeted him with a bored gaze.

What a mess he had gotten himself into.

Now he had both Sora _and _Axel to worry about and it seemed he would have no time to process either of the issues today. And what was up with Axel? Did he have a feeling he should pay something back to him since he helped him out or was this simply for his own personal entertainment that he wanted to mess with him? It was not like he had asked for Axel to… to do _that. _Just the mere recollection of how he had climaxed by his hand made him want to hide in a corner in shame. What the hell. He was not Sora! And yet…

His reflection knit his brow together in frustration at what he was just admitting to himself.

It had actually felt good?

Something caught the corner of his vision and he squinted his eyes "What's..." he inclined his head to the side, slightly raising his chin. There.

A blazing red hickey on the verge of turning purple was situated at the base of his neck

"... Axel!"

"Miss me already?"

Riku spun around to see Axel standing there, empty plate in hand and those dazzling green eyes narrowing to compliment the smirk on his lips.

"Thanks for the meal" the Nobody licked his lips with lust as his moved closer "now I'm all in for desserts" Riku felt a shiver go down his spine as Axel closed the distance between them and now only a few inches away from him. The Nobody's hand touched his cheek with a soft caress.

Riku flinched when he began to move his hand, running them through the fine silver tresses of his hair to pull it behind his ear.

"Afraid of me, Riku?"

"Geroff me!"

Riku moved a couple of steps back until his felt the sink against his back. Hand firmly gripping the sink behind him, he lifted his head to shoot a defiant glare at the other male. Calm green eyes met his without hesitation. Axel had a handsome face indeed, he admitted. And the Nobody knew it, which was the worst part of it.

The tap let a single drop fall, breaking the silence between the two.

Axel's eyes broke their locked gaze to take in the sight of the angry keyblade master in front of him, lips curling a bit when Riku's pale hand flew up to cover the small bruise on his neck.

Riku ignored the smug expression he was faced with "Sora could've seen you!"

"But he didn't." he was still smiling that goddamn impish way that meant he was up to something. Something involving Riku in a way the silver-haired boy did not want to think of. And to make things worse, Sora was waiting for him. It just added to why he would not let Axel have his way.

"I don't have time for your games!" he hissed through gritted teeth and brushed past him. He reached out in order to push the door wide open, but as his fingertips barely touched this salvation he felt a pair of strong hands jerking him back.

Riku gasped as he fell backwards, right into the arms of the person he had tried to escape from.

"Gotcha!" the redhead just grinned, closing the door with his foot.

Riku felt his heart sink as the sunlight disappeared along with the click of the door shutting into place.

He felt himself stumble a step back as Axel pulled him closer, whispering "What will you do now, Riku? Call for help?" hands felt up his torso, sending shivers down his spine.

"As if!" Riku struggled to break out of his tight embrace. He would not let Sora be a part of this, Sora deserved a normal life. The Nobody suddenly let go, earning a surprised gasp from the silver-hair.

He stumbled forward and Axel followed with slow steps, pushing him against the door with his hands on each side of the silver-hair's head.

"Ah" Riku let yet another small gasp escape his lips as he felt his back meet the wooden door with a thump.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Showing you just how serious I am" the glare upon Axel's handsome face could not possibly match that of the silver-haired. So instead, his lips curled into yet another of those mischievous ones which Riku already knew meant trouble.

He felt Axel's lips craving his in a fierce kiss. Clenching a fistful of the shirt he had lent Axel, he closed his eyes. And Riku caught himself kissing the Nobody back! A tongue ran along his bottom lip and got access to go deeper before his mind could register what his body had granted permission to. As Axel tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss, Riku found himself wondering once again if the Nobody was returning the kindness in some sort of weird way or if this really was abuse after all.

The arm sneaking around Riku's waist spoke of kindness rather than force. And as Riku caught himself becoming slightly aroused, there was a sudden knock on the door

"Riku? You alright? I heard a loud noise…"

Axel stopped, noticing how Riku suddenly ceased returning the kiss and with wide eyes was listening to the voice at the other side of the door.

The silver-haired teen cleared his throat "I'm okay. Just some back pain from training" Riku slapped Axel's hand away when the mischievous Nobody tried to sneak a hand underneath the shirt, making the redhead yelp in surprise.

"Riku!" Sora's voice was filled with concern "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes!" Riku snapped but his eyes widened in regret at the tone and continued with a less hostile and more clarifying: "I was just taking off my shirt" at least someone was in the midst of doing that, Riku mentally retorted.

Axel kept teasing by licking the shell of Riku's ear, making the teen in front of him shudder.

"Um, I'll... I'll be done in a sec. Don't worry" Riku stuttered while he balled a sweaty hand into a fist.

He fell silent, anxiously awaiting Sora's answer. He felt his heart beating so hard he was almost afraid it would be audible through the door and give him away. But of course it was a silly thought and of course Sora wound not have noticed anything… Would he?

"... okay. Just tell me if you need anything." Riku noted that through the cheery facade, Sora was still worried. Riku smiled softly. Sora's kindness was one of those traits which made Riku adore him so much. Even though the brunette was in love with Kairi, he still cared for Riku and that made the silver-haired keyblade master feel special.

He suddenly realized that Axel had stopped his motions and turned his head. Surprisingly, the Nobody had a thoughtful expression and narrow emerald eyes.

"Axel?" the name escaped his lips in wonder as the body behind him let him go.

"Yesterday… Was that your first kiss?" Axel asked.

Riku bit his bottom lip.

"No…" he breathed and avoided eye contact with the Nobody. When it came to such a sensitive matter he was simply not in the mood for any teasing.

But to his surprise all he got was a: "I see" before the Nobody opened the door .

The silver-hair was stunned. He parted his lips and wanted to say something, anything, to express the fact that he had been taken completely aback and wanted an explanation for Axel's odd behavior.

And the sound escaping his lips was not as intelligent as it was simple:

"… Wha?"

"Sora's waiting for you" Axel grinned "Better get done so he doesn't get suspicious".

Riku just stared at him in disbelief. How could he suddenly change his mind?

"You really don't trust me, do you?" the Nobody scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze. He let out a soft chuckle of embarrassment as if he did seem to know how to express his reason behind his sudden change of mood himself "Heh".

Had Riku had the slightest interest in whatever Axel was up to he would probably have dug in deeper. But he would have to save that for another opportune moment. Right now there was something of greater importance. Sora was waiting for him.

He gestured for Axel to exit the bathroom by gently pushing at his back "Want me to trust you? Then stay out of sight and behave"

"Oh, I always do" Axel winked and obeyed his command and disappeared in the direction of the bedroom. Riku shook his head and heaved a sigh of relief. Aquamarine eyes blinked with slight amusement before he reached out grab the shower curtain.

~O~

"You waited for me?" the young keyblade master was lying on the couch turned his head at Riku's voice.

Sora noticed the surprise in his voice and sat up "Yeah? We can eat them together, right? I won't bite" the brunette flashed him a goofy grin and Riku was about to say something when a loud protesting sound came from the younger teen's stomach.

Riku chuckled and sat down next to him "Okay okay, without further ado, let's dig in"

The pancakes had turned cold long ago, the silver-hair noted mentally and stole a glance of the brunette who was already stuffing himself.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at the sight. He turned his attention back to his own piece in his hand and parted his lips to ask "do you still use magic?"

Sapphire eyes fluttered a few times in surprise before the young keyblade master muttered thoughtfully "no, not really… sometimes?" he looked at his older friend, his eyes still glowing with uncertainty about the reason behind such an unusual question. And Riku could not blame him. Ever since their return they had not really talked about the outside worlds and what had happened these past two years away from home.

"I was just thinking" Riku rolled the pancake in his hand with a cocky smile "wouldn't these taste better if I reheat them?" he extended his hand towards the brunette, offering his now steamy pancake.

"Nice going! We should do that more often" Sora grinned "mmh, let's see" he purred and leaned closer, willingly closing his mouth around the soft surface of the pancake Riku presented. The silver-hair got caught in the innocent sapphire pools hidden beneath those long lashes and held his breath at the slightly arousing sight in front of him. But then the brunette suddenly shifted, ripping a piece off with his teeth.

There was an impish grin on Sora's face as he chewed "mmh, not bad".

And when a tongue darted out to wipe away he maple syrup smeared across his cheek he earned a hearty laugh from the silver-hair "Sora you pig!" and Sora joined in.

They sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence - and the pancakes, of course. Like the many times they had shared sitting on the papou tree, no words were needed.

He closed his eyes.

The palm trees rustled outside, the breeze outside had entered his house, too, tugging slightly at the door and making move with a faint creak. The burnt smell of Sora's supposed-to-be pancakes still hung in the air but it was vague. He smiled in amusement as he recalled the flour on Sora's red shorts like sugar-covered strawberries and how the brunette had just made even the slightest trace of anger seem to evaporate by shooting that innocent grin of his. It had definitely hit Riku's soft spot.

That mess, so undeniably cute, so irresistible, so… Sora..

Riku felt his heart flutter as he stole a glance at his best friend. The younger boy did not notice though.

Still, there were other smells in the house. Some harmless, and some tingling his sensations and reminding him of the darkness crawling all over him, like icy seductive hands caressing his body in an attempt to coax him into submission.

"Are you feeling alright?"

The question made him snap out of his thoughts, eyes blinked a couple of times before he looked up.

Soft tanned fingers felt his forehead under the silver bangs, sending shivers down his spine which he prayed would go unnoticed. It was such a small gesture and yet the sensation drove him insane.

"Of course I am" Riku said with a gentle smile.

"Great! Because.. uh…" Sora grinned and held a note up in front of the silver-hair's face as he finally presented the very reason he had come "I failed last test"

"Again?" Riku sighed in exasperation and sat up, scanning the page "but it was so easy!"

Sora sat on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs with a sheepish grin.

"I thought so too but…"

Riku skimmed through the notes and raised a surprised brow "Ah, you wrote that there's a heart in the earth's core?"

"But there is!" Sora exclaimed and pouted at Riku like a child who knew he was right and who knew the adults were not taking him seriously.

Slowly Riku placed the note onto the table, trying to form the words in his mouth. This was unbelievable "It's not like you're wrong, Sora. But remember what the King told you"

Sora scratched the back of his head "Uh, not to eat too much plum pie before going to bed?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"No. That people are not ready to know that yet. We should keep it to ourselves."

He ran a hand through Sora's rich locks of hair, ruffling it lightly. Though he would never tell, he loved the cute pout upon the keyblade master's face when he did that. In fact, he found a lot of things about Sora precious. He was one of the few reasons he had overcome the darkness. And even though he had done all those bad deeds in the past, Sora had been forgiving. He was his one true friend, no matter what.

How could you not love him?

"Cut it out, Riku" Sora laughed and brushed the hand away.

"Make me" Riku teased and repeated the gesture, earning a pounce from the brunette which made them fall back onto the couch.

Before they knew it, a whole afternoon filled with more laughter than studious moments had come to pass. As Riku stood in the doorway and observed how his best friend would pull on his shoes, his heart gave out a slight flutter at the adorable boy in front of him. Spending time with Sora like this made him forget all about his troubles with Axel. It had just been the two of them laughing together as best friends. Alone. And these were the moments Riku did not want to trade for anything in the world.

Sora stood up and beamed at his best friend, who responded with a wide smile. Then, the brunette opened his mouth and told with the happiest exclamation:

"Kairi's making dinner tomorrow."

With that, the spell broke.

He noticed how his own smile faded a bit and forced himself to keep smiling. Kairi. That one single word ruined Riku's mood in an instant.

Sora did not seem to notice though: "Wanna' join us? I just thought the three of us might have some fun. The mayor's out of town and…"

"Kairi's dad?" Riku raised a brow with a smirk "Sora, you git. That's the perfect moment for you two to have some time alone" he grabbed him, ruffling his hair. Sora protested.

"Think about it. I'd just spoil you opportunity if I were there" Riku said between chuckles. He let go when Sora pushed him in order to be freed from his grip.

"But I want to have fun with you too!" Sora said sincerely, his blue eyes never leaving Riku in his eagerness "Just because we are growing up it doesn't mean we can't have fun like we used to"

"That's not it, Sora" Riku folded the papers and handed them back "Just don't waste this opportunity on me. Besides, I'll be pretty busy tomorrow"

"Doing what?" Sora cocked his head to the side.

"… Studying" Riku did not look him in the eye. Instead, he closed the door next to him as he heard Axel's snort. He knew the Nobody had been spying on them all day even and fortunately Sora had been oblivious about his presence.

"For the final tests? But Riku, we've got ages before the finals!"

"Says the one who failed last test" the silver-hair laughed with a teasing smirk.

"I guess you're right" Sora hung his head "But if you ever feel like joining us, you know where we'll be"

Riku's facial expression softened up a bit "Okay"

The clouds were receding away from the islands but they still hovered over the ocean like a thick gray blanket.

Riku rested his hands on his hips "Seems it will clear up soon."

Sora didn't smile as he stared off into the distance "A storm is coming."

"Huh?" The sudden change of attitude made Riku frown.

Sora turned his head to look at him, smiling innocently "Aw man, I have a feeling if this goes on we won't be able to spar before we're going back to school"

"Er, I guess" Riku scratched the back of his head "Sparring's fun, but you should really concentrate on your studies" Those words, he could not just let them go. What had Sora meant?

The brunette was pouting now "You sound like my mom. Quit being so stiff, Riku" he smiled "Relax and enjoy life. It's not like anyone expects you to carry the weight of the world on your shoulder." Which was why he did not go into details? Riku wondered.

"I guess you're right?" Riku chuckled and ruffled his hair. But even if it was true, he was willing to carry this burden if it meant he could protect him. They both fell silent. Sora seemed to want to say something more. And Riku knew exactly what it was.

He patted his shoulder with a friendly smile "Who knows, if you're lucky you can go on a picnic with Kairi before school starts"

The brunette's cheeks heated up in a beet red blush and only just managed to stammer "Maybe…"

Riku could not help but laugh.

"Riku?" Sora started out slowly "Um, I was wondering…"

"Hmm?"

"Were you on the beach yesterday?"

There came this familiar sting in his heart as the memory of Sora holding Kairi came back. He shrugged with a smile "Why would I do that? It was pouring like hell and I had a lot to do" It was not exactly a lie, was it?

Sora grinned with a relief which was hard for him to hide "Okay. I'll see ya around. Be sure to come to our dinner if you get bored okay?" and with that he ran off, waving at his best friend.

Riku lifted a hand to return the gesture. As soon as the brunette had rounded a corner, he let the hand drop as he felt a presence behind him, followed by Axel's voice:

"You sure you don't want to go?"

Riku shook his head "And leave you alone? I can't do that" he turned his head.

Axel was leaning against the door with a teasing smirk on his lips at what he had just said "Well if you can't endure being away from me for long, honey…"

"What I meant was if I ever let you out of sight then I have a feeling that you'd just mess around the island"

"That isn't too far off I guess" Axel laughed. He walked up to him, his breath tickling Riku's ear as he whispered "Hmm, now that Sora's gone, say we continue where we let off, don't you agree?" he smirked.

Riku shivered slightly in remembrance of what happened in the bathroom. And worse, last night's activities.

"I-uh…"

"You'd help me, right?" the Nobody cocked his head to the side, those mesmerizing eyes narrowing in on him. "Even though I've been here before on missions I guess you know the area way better"

Riku could have breathed a sigh of relief that very instant. So Axel was serious now.

"So, my little keyblade master. Where do you suggest we go looking for my great escape?" Axel winked.

Riku did not have to think for long. He looked at the Nobody with confidence written all over his face:

"The door."

~O~

Riku slammed his hand against the wooden surface, cursing

"It won't budge!"

He knew that he could glare as long as he wanted at the brown wooden door but it would not help a thing. He had been so sure that the secret spot would have been a lead to their little quest of finding an exit. Like rest of the play island it seemed to remain ever so unchanging though, just like most of the islanders believed. However, he knew it was not the case. The only thing that bugged him was that he just did not know what triggered it to open.

Axel snorted. As he lifted his arm his face changed into a dark and almost manic expression.

"If it won't open..." a flame rose from his palm casting dark shadows across his face which moved with every flick of the flame "we'll just make it!" Along with the crazed look in the Nobody's eyes it stirred up a bad feeling within Riku.

"Axel, wait - !"

Outside, where the seagulls circled around the island under the darkening blue sky, the ground began to shake.

With an ear shattering boom two figures were literally blown out of the cave, landing on the soft sand with a loud thud.

Riku coughed and quickly rose on all fours, clothes full of sand.

"Axel!" he yelled at the disorientated redhead next to him "Are you trying to kill me?"

Axel looked into Riku's eyes with a blank stare.

The Nobody blinked a couple of time "Heh... hahaha!"He clutched his stomach in a fit of laughter "You should've seen your face!"

Seeing Axel laughing and enjoying himself like that made Riku smile. Yeah, the scene must have been pretty comic. The excitement and adventure had reminded him of the outside worlds with a longing feeling in his heart.

He got up and straightened his clothes. For once Axel just sat and smiled without the urge to comment on anything.

"I guess the door is locked" Riku stated with a resolute smile.

Axel frowned at the determined gleam in his eyes "Seems like you already have an idea"

"Maybe" Riku chuckled and looked around, taking in the sights of this little island. He and the others had spent so much time here exploring, sparring and competing… and laughing.

He shrugged "Who knows, maybe this little quest will be interesting. I'll help you find a way out of here and help you search for your heart"

Green eyes narrowed as Axel frowned, doubting his own ears. Riku could not blame him. After all, Riku had been the one to be so protective of Sora and Destiny Island.

"What about Sora and Kairi?" Axel asked.

"I'm sure they'll understand" he extended a hand to help him up "now while we're here there'll be no more fire though. It draws too much attention, okay?".

Axel grinned and grabbed his hand "You got it" but instead of getting up, he yanked Riku down. The silver haired boy yelped and landed on top of him, making him chuckle. His hand brushed some of those soft silver strands behind the teen's ear.

Riku fought back when the red-haired male moved once again to pin him down. And with a success that made the keyblade wielder heave a sigh of defeat.

Like a mirror, those emerald eyes reflected what the Nobody had focused his gaze on: this perplexed silver haired young man, whose eyes shone with wonder rather than anxiety.

And by the look upon Axel's, Riku noted with a chill down his spine that the Nobody liked what he saw.

The red haired male leaned in to catch his lips but then he suddenly hesitated, smiling.

Aquamarine eyes glared "what?"

"Kiss me" Axel's hand rested onto his inner thigh "like you did this morning"

He snorted and propped himself up by the elbows. Boy how he wanted to forget that kiss in the bathroom "I wasn't thinking clearly"

"So you say" Axel placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down with a triumphant grin as he attempted to stand up "but as far as I remember, you enjoyed it just like I did. And the way I touched your-"

"I get it, okay?" the keyblade wielder hissed. He rested his hand onto the soft layer of sand while sighing in defeat. What had he gotten himself into?

He stiffened as he felt a hand feeling up his muscled belly underneath his shirt.

He felt a warm breath tickle his neck as the Nobody's lips moved close to his ear "Mmh, let's do a little more of this"

Riku gulped.

"Idiot! I never asked for that. Wha – wait! Axel!"

* * *

Okay, I'm definitely more satisfied with this chapter than the previous one (despite some slightly corny scenes if I may say so). I took a bit more constructive criticism to heart than I should when I wrote chapter one ("be more simple and write sex!")

… But that's not me at all!

After posting it I spent a good while hiding in a corner in shame. I really enjoy reading yaoi, I really do. But writing something M-rated myself is a whole different story. Even reading this chapter one last time before posting made me blush to death.

But I really enjoyed writing this, as one should be when doing fanfiction ^^

I just hope you guys liked it as well.


	4. Into the Lion's Den

May 11th: Yeah, yeah, a late update a usual XD' Sorry. This semester has been killing me and it didn't help I was looking sooo much forward to writing chapter 4 I couldn't pull myself together for longer periods of time and write chapter 3. But it had to be done and I've tried to my best to make this chapter interesting ^^' I hope you enjoy it!

I fixed chapter two so it's not written in bold letters anymore. Dunno why it ended up like that, heh

I have to warn you; there'll be a minor spoiler on Birth by Sleep. Well, it's not really of any importance. If you haven't played it yet, you probably won't even spot it XD

* * *

******Chapter 3**

**I****nto The Lion's Den **

_If there are many worlds out there then why did Sora and I end up on Destiny Islands? _

These thoughts had bothered Riku ever since childhood.

Moreover, why did _Kairi_? No matter how fortunate Riku was to have ever met Sora, the thing was that ever since Kairi showed up it seemed she had created a huge rift between them. Separated them. But maybe he himself was to blame? He had been the one to turn on his friends, had he not? So why even blame Kairi?

Riku stared into the horizon. Their small boats in the middle of the ocean rocked from side to side as he and Axel rowed away from the play island Riku knew all too well.

"You're doing it again" Axel said between rowing. He was fairly good at it, Riku noted. But he would never actually say it out loud.

The silver-hair turned his gaze towards the Nobody "Doing what?" but as soon as he spoke, he felt a sudden déjà vu.

'"_Why are you doing that?"_

"_Doing what?"_

"_Frowning!"'_

"Spacing out with that face as if you're mentally slapping yourself over and over" Axel's voice made him snap out of his thoughts. Axel was probably right. He let out an amused snort which left the Nobody with a puzzled expression. Maybe he was brooding too much after all.

"You never told me about your ingenious master plan" Axel said with a charming smile.

"I'll tell you when we get back, I promise" Riku stretched and grabbed his ores to continue rowing.

The red-haired male moved to avoid the splash of water Riku accidentally created.

"I sure hope it'll help me get outta' here" Axel noted dryly "too much water for my taste"

"I like water. The element's so… soothing" Riku brought a hand down to scoop up some water. He played with it, twirling his finger to form an orb and laughed when the Nobody positioned himself in a more defensive position, remembering last time Riku had showed just what he was able to do with the element. The silver-hair ignored it though "I'd sometimes observe the Organization to learn new moves. But man, I got a feeling that water guy wasn't working as hard as the others did" he looked at the red-head whose boat was rocking gently now, the small waves lapped against its sides.

"Nah, he was working alright" Axel folded his hands behind his head and gazed into the sun with a playful gleam in his eyes "working on how to avoid combat, that is. Even so, no one was better at gathering intelligence than him, I think. Even if he was a bit spineless and sneaky in battles. I guess water really suited him" he grinned at the silver-hair's snort "What, it's one of the qualities of water"

"Don't underestimate water" Riku said thoughtfully, staring into the horizon "Tides can be quite capricious". How many times had these calm waters clashed against the islands in uproar? How many storms had Riku witnessed since childhood, as they raged with such incredible devastation it had made Sora scared at night? The remembrance of the two of them snuggling up under a blanket with light torches made it tug at the corners of his mouth.

Axel shrugged "We can assign qualities to elements as we see fit. Some might say that fire is anger and destruction. As for me, I think it resembles…" he leaned closer with that cheeky smirk of his "Passion".

Riku rolled his eyes though he could not help but form an amused smile upon his lips as he leaned closer, resting his hands on the side of Axel's boat to keep them close "Nice try, Romeo" he breathed, his voice was barely a soft murmur.

"At least it made you smile" Axel declared, making a heat rise in Riku's cheeks. He had not forgotten the Nobody's earlier molestations. Aquamarine met emerald as the two of them locked gazes, their lips inching closer and closer.

"Yeah…" Riku's lips suddenly curved into a cocky smile. Without warning, he pushed all his weight onto the edge of Axel's boat and the Nobody crashed into the water with a giant splash when the vessel suddenly capsized. Axel broke the surface with a loud gasp and gaped at the young keyblade master.

The look on his face was just too precious, like his brain had not yet registered how he had been outsmarted by the silver-haired teen. And when it finally dawned on him, said teen had resumed rowing, creating a great distance between them.

"You're right. I'm all better now!" he yelled teasingly and earned a laugh from Axel.

The door opened and Sora's grinning face beamed "You came!"

~O~

"Of course I did" Riku answered and entered. He put up a smile to match Sora's.

The silver-haired teen looked around the extensive hallway with the richly carved double staircase under the grand chandelier. It was hard not to stand in awe once you took in the sight of the room, even for Riku, though this was not his first time in the Mayor's house. It still impressed him every time.

He had been racking his brain about how to get to the information about other worlds but the only solution he came up with was this…

.. to infiltrate the lion's den.

"I'll go get Kairi" Sora closed the door behind them and Riku immediately spotted how the brunette tried to hide his goofiest grin. Riku had come when he said he wouldn't. The fact it had been so important to Sora made him soften up a bit. Even if he had only agreed because Kairi was the mayor's daughter.

Both of them turned their heads as the staircase creaked and a happy exclamation echoed in the hallway: "Riku!" Kairi raced down the stairs and flung her arms around his neck in a friendly hug.

Riku chuckled "Hey"

"I'm so glad you actually came" the girl giggled "We haven't seen you for a while so we thought you might have forgotten about us" there was a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Forget about you guys?" Riku raised a brow though he put up one of his charming smiles "I just thought I'd let you two be alone for a while and see how things went" he winked at Sora, who blushed slightly.

He then added a whisper to the brunette's ear: "I bet you still haven't shared one yet"

"Riku!" the brunette whined and clamped his hand over the older teen's mouth.

"Shared what?" Kairi looked up in bewilderment.

"Nothing!" Sora said with a panicked expression. Riku laughed and ruffled his hair, letting go of the red-haired girl. He could have laughed with the relief welling up inside him had it not been followed by guilt. Yes, there was still hope but he had to convince himself to let go. Sooner or later they would share the fruit. And even if they had not shared it yet, their feelings towards each other remained strong.

"Sora, I'll go check on the food" the auburn-haired girl brushed a lock behind her ear with an apologetic smile "I'll be right back". Sora nodded as if this had been his cue and Riku suddenly felt the warmth of the brunette's hand closing around his. Ignoring the sudden shiver down his spine he looked up.

"Come on, Riku! Follow me!" the brunette grinned and dragged him along.

"Whoa! Sora" Riku stumbled forward with a smile "What's the rush?"

Sora just grinned and lead him in the direction of the living room. His hand felt so soft and warm, though something made Riku furrow his brows. When they stopped he inspected the fingers further instead of letting go.

"Band-aids?"

A blush appeared on the brunette's cheeks as he averted his gaze in embarrassment "'Cutting lettuce is tougher than it seems"

Riku chuckled and looked around "Judging by the smell in here, you did a good job anyway. Nothing's burning. Yet"

The brunette grinned and was about to protest when the sound of Kairi's voice made them turn their heads: "Sora? I'm sorry but… could you give me a hand?"

"Sure" Sora beamed at Riku "I'll be back in a sec, you just sit down and relax, okay? And don't you peek!" before he hurried out of the kitchen to come to her rescue. The silver-hair folded his arms with an amused smile and closed his eyes.

Soras's presence was strong now, his heart shone so bright and courageously Riku just bathed in it. It certainly differed from the gentle light of Kairi's pure heart, which revealed she was still rummaging in the kitchen, now next to her boyfriend.

How Riku had come to be able to feel other people's hearts he did not know for sure. Maybe it had been a remainder from Xehanort's heartless. Some things from the time he had been possessed had not left him completely, but he had come to terms with his more questionable powers long ago. After all, he had not been able to get rid of it, not no matter how much he had fought it and sought ways to redeem himself.

Truth to be told, he had found some of these abilities quite handy from time to time. Had he only paid attention yesterday, he could have avoided the embarrassing morning-scene with Sora. He would like to believe that, anyway.

His vision faded soon enough but he had found what he needed. Aquamarine eyes adjusted to the dim light of the living room.

Axel was nearby, he had felt it. And now with his friends seemingly occupied in the kitchen, he sought his chance to set his plan in motion.

Exiting the living room, he strode past the living room in the direction of one of the larger bathrooms at the end of the hallway. After ensuring no one watched, he turned right in the middle of the hallway and raced up the stairs without making a sound.

He expected the door to the Mayor's office to be locked and a firm tug at the handle confirmed his suspicion. Drawing out his keyblade, he placed it near the door, forcing it open with a twist of his weapon. He would never have thought that someday he would be using one of his most prized possessions to pick locks. If the king knew, the mouse's stern expression would probably crack into a grin at the mere thought of him sneaking around like a criminal on the loose.

"This should do the trick"

He would probably never tell anyone but when the lock clicked, he felt something in his stomach flutter with excitement. He slipped inside with the stealth of a thief.

As a child, Riku had been fascinated with the striped tapestry of cobalt and white which gave a serene and ocean-like feel. Even when storms were raging outside the room still felt safe as if you could only hear the gentle ripples of the ocean waves. Ornaments were scattered about on the shelves or decorating the walls. Some even hang from the ceiling. The Mayor had always had a fascination with boats and the like. He opened one of the twin doors to the balcony before he went back downstairs in the direction of the-

"Riku!"

He spun around and stared right into a pair of sapphire orbs giving him a displeased look. His hands were behind his back and he leaned forward, looking like he was about to tell him off. If it was not for his heart hammering in his chest, he would probably have been caught up by those big sapphire orbs staring directly into his.

"I told you not to leave the room"

"No, you told me not peek?" he quickly regained his footing and gave back with a teasing smile. Eyes squinted with childlike suspicion, making Riku's palms all sweaty. Had Sora noticed? The brunette kept staring into his eyes while he closed the distance between them. Riku kept his smile but wondered what Sora would do next.

The younger male finally parted his full lips "Promise you didn't peek?"

"I didn't peek. I swear."

"Good" the brunette revealed a stack of papers he had been hiding behind his back.

"What's that?"

"I was wondering if I could get you to take a look at my answers" a small smile formed on those pink lips and made the silver-hair to do the same. So Sora had taken some things to heart?

"Of course" he complied as the brunette handed over the papers and rummaged in his pocket to produce a fountain pen.

"I borrowed it from Kairi. I think it's her dad's" he grinned "pretty cool, huh?"

Riku's smile had turned into a concentrated frown though when the tip of the pen grazed the paper without leaving any trace of ink trailing behind it "um…"

"Whoops" the brunet took the pen to inspect it further, giving it a good shake. Nothing happened "What's this?" Sora tilted his head at the button he had just discovered, asking in that tone of voice which only meant whatever came next…

"Sora, wait-"

But it was too late. The moment the young keyblade master pressed the button, he accidentally pointed the tip in his direction. Pitch black ink spurted all over his face and shirt. Riku felt the cold liquid drip from his bangs and trickle from his neck all the way under his shirt, making his body emit a slight shiver.

"Oh um…" the brunette managed an apologetic smile "so it wasn't empty?"

"Soraaa…"

The teen took a few steps back as his dripping best friend towered over him with the most frightening expression he had ever seen "eheh, what is it?"

The silver-uh-black-haired male grabbed him by the collar with the most mischievous smirk. He leaned closer, smearing black ink across Sora's face as his other hand cupped his cheek, keeping him firmly in place.

With thin lips only inches from the shivering brunette's ear, he whispered: "My turn!"

~O~

"Riku!"

Kairi's voice echoed in the hallway "Sora! What are you two doing?"

Their laughter died quickly and any trace of a grin vanished quickly along with it. It was evident what the two of them had been doing since it was written all over them. Literally. It seemed not a single spot on either their clothes or their upper torsos had managed to stay clean. Sora had a huge 'idiot' smeared on his forehead and where Riku's shoulder had been spared from the first salute of ink, Sora had managed to scrawl 'jerk' with big, ugly letters. Not a single inch of skin or clothing had been spared in the little scribble-war they had fought in the hallway.

And now a very dissatisfied auburn-haired girl was resting her hands on either of her hips, tapping her food.

"Um, hey" Sora gave her the most adorable grin in the hope of being forgiven. Amethyst eyes just narrowed even more.

Then, she just sighed with a small smile threatening to tug at her pink lips "Go and get yourself cleaned. Dinner's ready any minute"

The two boys gathered whatever clothing they had lost in the fight and hurried away. Eyeing Riku looking back at him, Sora shot him the biggest grin. And Riku tried to ignore how his heart fluttered slightly like a teenage girl's.

~O~

Riku was on his way from the bathroom when a strong pair of arms appeared from behind and successfully yanked him into the nearest room. He yelped and was about to punch and yell at Axel when he was silenced by the Nobody's thin lips claiming his own. Moving one of his hands from Riku's waist, Axel nestled it in the soft strands of silvery hair, forcing his head to face his way.

Deciding the Nobody had been doing this for too long, the teen smacked his head.

Axel complied, grinning as he released him "I'm in" he said in a low voice while the keyblade wielder wiped his mouth. The Nobody just grinned, taking in the sight of the interior "This house is amazing! Who would ever make a boat's bow into a balcony?"

"Ask the Mayor" Riku mumbled and averted his gaze. The Nobody had noted the change of wardrobe. With a lifted brow, he let his hand slide down Sora's favorite red t-shirt with _Zantetsuken!_ spelled above the black and white oriental illustration. Riku tried to ignore the small chills the tall male's hands provoked and brushed it away. The butterflies in his stomach still fluttering with the joy of knowing he was wearing _Sora's _shirt. And this gave him the courage to reject Axel's touchiness.

"Stop it already"

The red-haired male just cocked his head to the side, musing "I've been thinking. Why not ask Sora to join us? I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little adventure".

"No" Riku brushed a strand of hair behind his ear "… I don't think he needs to get involved in this. Let's just let him have his peace now."

Axel snorted with disapproval "that whole year Sora was asleep has taken its toll on you. But it's not like he's caught in a bubble and you have to protect it from breaking. Nor that you can't tell him what's on your mind because he is in some kind of dreamland. Got it memorized?" he winked with an encouraging smile.

Riku smiled bitterly because that was exactly what Sora was. In dreamland with Kairi. Long fingers ran through his damp hair, caressing his scalp as they did. It felt all too soothing.

"So… What will I be searching for?"

Axel's voice was soft. Opening his eyes slowly, Riku took in the sight of this tall, lean guy standing in front of him, silently awaiting his answer.

"Books, notes, whatever you find useful, okay?" the silver-hair said "Just don't destroy anything. I'd like to return it when we're done"

Axel nodded "I'll steal-"

"- borrow -"

"- the books and wait for you"

The silver-hair hesitated for a moment before responding with a nod.

"Got it" the Nobody flashed him a grin, his hand now moving to ruffle the soft silvery threads

"Hey!" Riku ducked and spun around to leave. But Axel just hooked an arm around his waist, seizing the opportunity in the form of a surprised gasp to give him an open-mouthed kiss. Riku blinked, dumbfounded at first, then pushed him away instinctively.

"Now that I've received a farewell kiss from the fair maiden, I bid you a lovely evening"

Riku grabbed the door handle while practically fuming. In the short while they had spoken, Axel had actually managed to kiss him twice? This was turning into a bad habit.

"Hadn't it been for Kairi and Sora…"

"Then what?" The Nobody raised a brow, awaiting his answer. Riku shot him a glare which could have stripped paint off the walls and just slammed the door after him. He did not have to turn around to know the Nobody was smirking.

~O~

"Are you okay?"

"Of course"

"Um… Okay"

The silver-hair suddenly noticed the color upon the brunette's cheeks "… Okay?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you" the keyblade master muttered hesitantly. He rested his hands in his pockets looking more anxious than he had ever witness before "promise you won't laugh?"

Nothing could have possibly piqued Riku's interest more. In addition, he found the Sora's gestures about this sensitive subject simply too irresistible "Sure, go ahead"

That was when the brunette pulled something yellow and very familiar from his pocket. Impressed, Riku's brows rose.

"A papou?"

"Um, yeah. I picked it earlier" Sora mumbled and did not seem to be able to look him in the eye.

"What, you actually haven't shared one with her yet?" Riku chuckled "I thought you were braver than that"

"I just…" Sora did not seem to know how to express himself in front of his best friend.

"What?"

"I thought _you _wanted to share one with her, too"

Riku heaved a deep sigh. Why was Sora making this harder for him? Standing there in front of him, pulling a smile like a best friend would do, he heard himself speak with his most encouraging voice: "Sora. Just do it. I'm your best friend before anything else. What's most important is that you guys are happy-"

Lies.

"- and I wouldn't want it any other way."

All lies. He ignored the guilty throb. Why couldn't his heart just settle with being happy for him?

"But don't you love her as much as I do? I mean, when I finally picked the fruit I thought about the many times we competed for a chance to share one with her"

"That might be true. But…" Riku stood up and faced him. This was a hard thing for him to do. To stand in front of his love with a papou offered to him was like a dream come true. Even if it was meant for him and Kairi.

His hands closed around Sora's and pushed them gently back towards his chest "…you won in the end. I wouldn't want it any other way"

He earned a frown "You shouldn't give up so easily. This is not like you at all!" he clenched the papou in his hand.

Riku could not help but let out a soft sigh, smiling the adorable sight of a frustrated Sora "do you want me to be with the one I love, Sora? But that would be splitting the two of you apart" he ruffled his hair "I don't want that. I'd rather stay friends than turn this into a mess. Besides, the hero always gets the girl, right?" he chuckled. Sora lowered his gaze to the floor with a small smile.

"… I guess you'd see me as a rival if you didn't. I'm gonna' take a shower.." the brunette opened the door.

Riku didn't answer. If only Sora knew how much messier things would get if Riku told him that he did not care for Kairi at all.

~O~

He was met by amethyst orbs staring at him with a pretty stern look when he finally returned to the living room. He ignored it and closed the door behind him

"There you are" she said with her usual high-pitched and happy voice which seemed so fake to him "Where's Sora?"

"In the dining room" he replied and leaned against the door "I was ordered not to peek inside".

He earned a small giggle from the auburn-haired girl "He's so caught up with his little surprise it's a wonder we got this far with the preparations" she confessed, hugging her arm.

"It doesn't bother me" Riku shrugged. His footsteps echoed in the vast living room as he walked past her without meeting her gaze. The vines climbing up the outer walls were shedding their petals from the impact of the wind outside. They twirled and danced just outside the window.

"Are you ever going to confess to him, Riku?" the question came so unexpectedly he had to stop dead in his tracks. He had known for quite some time that she already knew. Only the two of them knew how the real love triangle was. Until recently, that is.

"If you're afraid I'll steal him away from you then don't worry" he managed to pull one of his charming smiles though he had a slight feeling that his eyes were still cold from the lack of any affectionate feelings towards the girl in front of him. They had come to detest each other ever since their return to Destiny Islands.

"Sora's yours for the taking, you know he's not like me" no, not at all. But Axel was. The thought might have been a bit saddening before. Though now Riku felt here was some comfort to be found in not being the only gay guy on the whole island.

Kairi's face changed into a somewhat pleased expression. She opened the door.

"Good"

Riku sensed some relief in her voice. It made him wonder who the most jealous one was: the best friend or the girlfriend?

Sora had chosen Kairi, so what was the girl so afraid of, Riku pondered. Was this just some means to reassure herself one last time that he was not planning on ruining their happiness?

The window reflected his pale face. The dark clouds hovering threateningly above the island was nothing compared to the dark look in his eyes. Yes, he wanted to ruin their happiness so badly that even thinking about it made him sick to his gut with guilt.

He did not care about _their_ happiness…

But he cared about _Sora's._

More than anything he wanted him to live happily ever after. After all the things he had been through, after all the things Riku had exposed him to in the past… He deserved it.

~O~

To claim the dining room was indeed a room was a clear understatement. The large hall seemed as though Riku's house could fit in with ease. In the midst of the splendor stood the long white table, decorated with the most beautiful crystal vase filled with cream colored lilies which seemed to gleam in the dim light of the tall and matted windows. It was something out of a fairy tale and had always been this way ever since he could remember. Though impressive as it was, it just added to his conviction that Kairi was more oblivious to reality than she seemed. Good thing she had not been the one running around swinging an oversized key and saving the worlds, the keyblade wielder noted to himself.

A lemon meringue pie, Riku's favorite, was placed in the center and made him smile. So this had been what Sora had been up to and though it was leaning a bit to the side with charred edges he was more than forgiven for his disastrous pancake experiments yesterday. And though it was simple, it was so Sora to put so much thought into it. He could not help but smile affectionately.

Sora was bouncing around, placing the silverware the way he thought it was supposed to be placed. Pushing the rivalry aside for now, Riku and Kairi exchanged glances, both slightly amused by the sight in front of them. He twirled around, pointing at them accusingly with the spoon in his hand.

"What took you so long?"

"What?" Riku flashed him a charming grin "can't handle that Kairi and I spend some quality time alone?" he carefully placed the dish on the table with a soft clatter and then straightened himself up to look at the brunette. The expression upon his best friend's face took him by such surprise his eyes widened a little. Sora seemed to be about to say something but then he lowered his gaze.

Instead, he muttered "and you couldn't let me in on the fun?" he offered a small smile, his blue eyes were filled with such an emotion Riku had never seen to such an extent: shame. Shame of words he had chosen to leave unsaid

That was when it struck Riku.

Had it been anger in Sora's eyes just now? Was Sora _jealous_? Or maybe just possessive? But he and Kairi were together now! He was not going to turn into a villain again anytime soon. So _why_ did both Kairi and Sora seem so unsure when it came to him? Surely, they had not been like this when they had been reunited.

He felt a little sting in his heart at the thought. It was his own fault they could not trust him as much as they had done in the past. Riku might not even be the main concern. Maybe it was just the insecurity of the new relationship that turned the two of them suspicious.

All he knew was he would be there for Sora "Hey, sometimes you're not supposed to know all the sappy stuff Kairi's been thinking about you" he teased. The effect was immediate. He noticed how red the brunette's tanned face turned at the remark. Riku let out a chuckle, not able to resist the urge to reach out and pinch his cheek.

"Gimme' a break, Riku" the brunette escaped the older boy's teasing grip with ease and tried to rub his cheeks with his hands in an attempt to make the blush go away faster.

Now both Riku and Kairi laughed. Riku would never tire of teasing Sora.

From then on the dinner went pleasantly well. Sora and Kairi did not drift off into their own little world, like he had expected to. Though when Kairi placed her hand on top of Sora's, the brunette would smile at her with such happiness it even struck Riku how they were made for each other. Sora just seemed so happy with the way things were now, joking and laughing. Maybe Axel was right, Riku thought. He was overthinking things constantly.

And speaking of Sora, the brunette flicked his gaze to him. Locking their gazes, the young keyblade master moved his lips to give him one of his trademark grins. Riku returned the gesture with one of his amused smiles. They were still best friends. No matter what.

~O~

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you notice any… Change? I mean, since we got back…"

Oh, he could think of a few, he mentally retorted.

Sora was watching him from the doorway as Riku pulled on his shoes. Kairi had gone to the kitchen to clean up the dinner and Riku could not say he regretted being alone with Sora. This was probably the perfect opportunity to tell him about Axel. No, why was it necessary for him to know? And with the things the Nobody had done to him he was not ready to expose him to anyone. Not before Riku had duck taped him thoroughly to keep him from doing, or worse, _saying_ something incredibly stupid in front of Sora. It sent chills down Riku's spine just remembering what he had done and he hoped Sora would never get to know.

Riku turned his head to look at the brunette, pretending to be studying him closely.

"You might have gotten taller"

"Really?"

"With that spiky head of yours I'd say you're only ten inches shorter than me now"

Sora pouted "Riku!"

He earned a chuckle "I'm sorry. I just don't know what you mean"

"It's just…" the brunette began, deep in thought. Then he shrugged with an apologetic smile "never mind"

Riku offered him a trusting smile "okay" if Sora needed time, he would give it to him. There was no need for Sora and Kairi to rush and tell everyone about their relationship right away.

Sora watched as the silver-hair pulled on his hoodie, smiling brightly all the while.

"I guess I'll see ya' around" the brunette said, catching Riku's gaze with his own and making his best friend's heart throb. The silver-hair did not answer at first, but instead he stepped forward to stand in front of the young keyblade master, heart hammering in his chest. Those blue orbs blinking so innocently reflected the depths of the ocean. And they drew in any unlucky soul who dared to return the gaze. Little did Sora know just how desired he was. God yes, how Riku wanted him, like the air he breathed he _needed_ him around.

"Sora" he breathed, aquamarine eyes filled with such resolve it made Sora's sapphire orbs widen with surprise "I guess I just want to tell you… that I meant what I said. About you and… uh…" he trailed off. Way to go, that really sounded convincing, he was sure. He was mentally slapping himself again and he knew it.

Sora had remained silent for a while. A small, thankful smile had formed on those full lips. It made Riku form a small smile of his own.

Nothing more needed to be said.

~O~

"Thought you'd never come" Axel grinned while his partner-in-crime cautiously climbed the old ladder leading to one of the many secret hideouts on the play island. He offered Riku a hand and pulled him up as soon as he was able to reach his hand. The silver-hair jumped onto the wooden planks and felt the heavy weight of his leather rucksack in his arms as the Nobody handed it to him.

"Yeah, I lost track of time" Riku shrugged and rummaged in the heavy bag "I take it you haven't found anything useful yet. Did you at least bring all of them?"

"Of course" the Nobody rolled his eyes and followed the keyblade wielder inside "I just don't get it. You've leafed through those pages so many times and found nothing. What makes you think reading them here would do any difference?"

"The difference, dear Axel" Riku pulled out the largest one in the bunch and placed it onto the wooden floor "is that these books don't tell us how to get your heart back"

Axel threw his arms in the air "Exactly!-"

"- What they _do_ tell us" Riku continued as he stood rummaging in the bag "is how the _lanes between_ came to exist. You see, every world is like a living creature itself. And in order to protect their hearts, they've cut off all connection to each other and built up barriers made up of both light and darkness"

"And since we Nobodies are neither, we can pass through them easily. Right?" Axel wiggled his eyebrows and drew nearer "is that why you didn't expect me to show up?"

Riku flicked his gaze away "I thought I was prepared – hey!" he wriggled out of the Nobody's embrace as soon as he felt arms pulling him closer. Spinning around, he shot a glare at him.

Axel seemed unaffected and just rummaged in his pocket with a bored expression "continue"

"I used to be able to create portals strong enough to pass through but…" Not anymore, it seemed. Either the barriers had become stronger or maybe it was Riku himself who had changed?

"Anyway, the answer must be lying here, somewhere." The silver-hair slumped down next to the book and started skimming the pages. This was not the time to be thinking about fading powers. As he leafed through book after book he couldn't help but noticing lack of noise coming from the Nobody.

Lifting his head, he found the red haired male leaning against the wooden doorway, inspecting a small object in his hand.

"I told you not to take anything unnecessary" the silver-hair growled. Stealing, er, _borrowing_ some of the Mayor's precious books was a serious crime. But why did Axel have to go and add to the list.

"Sorry" the Nobody offered him an apologetic grin "It just seemed so familiar. Oh, I know! Those yellow fruits I keep seeing around here"

The silver-hair cocked his head to the side slightly "a papou? Let me see"

The Nobody held out the item in his gloved hand. Riku could see why Axel had gotten so interested in it. His eyes were simply drawn to the blue, star-shaped crystal in the Nobody's gloved hand. It gleamed fascinatingly in the dim light.

"I've never seen anything like it before." But it seemed so familiar. Maybe it was the papou shape but he could not help thinking there was something else to it.

"Thought of something just now?" the Nobody cocked his head to the side.

"I… " His smile faltered "I honestly don't know" The Nobody let out a small sigh of defeat and rested his hands on his hips, deep in thought. They were at a dead end, it seemed.

Riku let himself lie on the old wooden planks beneath him, gazing in the direction of the entrance at the stars twinkling. Those far away worlds were beckoning, just out of his reach as usual. How many time had he and Sora not sat under the starry sky, talking and making up fairy tales about what awaited them in other worlds. When they'd finally been freed from their prison, the real adventure had been far from uneventful. And now his next voyage was over before it had even begun?

"So we're just stuck here.." he murmured thoughtfully to himself, turning the device in his hand once again with a distant look in his eyes.

The Nobody neared the boy on the floor with soft steps and a wry smile on his thin lips "Seems like it"

Riku turned the newfound object in his hand. It fit so perfectly in his hand, like a little blue papou. It reminded him of Sora's little offer. How would the brunette have reacted if he had actually risked asking him to share one with him?

Would he be shocked if he found out that through all the things they had been through, Riku would still ask him to choose him over Kairi and weave their bonds even tighter? What a joke.

A strong wind pulled him out of his thoughts as it suddenly swept over the island roaring and ripping through the vegetation, making them bend as if asking for mercy. Axel shielded his face from the sandy wind with his arm. As it subsided Riku got up, hearing Axel mutter a: "what was that?" as he drew nearer.

Both of them skimmed the ocean to eye a dark cloud rising in the eastern parts of the islands, looming over Riku's favorite papou tree threateningly.

"That's…" Axel trailed off in awe, his gaze fixed at the darkening sky as the clouds gathered right above the play island, swirling in a threatening spiral as they reached their destination.

Riku narrowed his eyes, repeating Sora's words from yesterday "… A storm coming."

The sea was getting uneasy, he thought. Sora was definitely right. Something was up. Was Axel involved? He flicked his gaze to the Nobody in front of him who stood with his hands on his hips. Emerald eyes were narrowed in thought. Well, if he was, he seemed oblivious to the fact.

"Follow me. Hurry!" Riku tightened his grip on the device before he grabbed the railing, leaping over it. He landed onto the soft sand underneath with almost feline grace.

"Whoa! Wait up" Axel caught up with ease, landing next to him with a soft thud. They crossed the wooden bridge, making the old wooden planks squeak beneath them.

"I can't even see the stars!" Axel yelled with a grin.

"What?" Riku yelled back. The wind was too strong for him to pick up his remark. The Nobody pointed at the dark clouds looming over them. He stepped onto his favorite island and looked up. The wind was gathering right above his head, ripping harshly at the leaves of the papou tree and making the stem sway from side to side like a twig in the breeze.

Riku paused for a moment to catch his breath with a pensive expression on his young face. The Nobody caught up with him, standing close to him in order to ask:

"So… what's the rush?" the red-haired male cocked his head to the side with an inquisitive look in his eyes. His flaming hair seemed ablaze with the strong wind toying with each and every strand.

"This" Riku approached his favorite spot, his steps coming to a halt slowly when he felt the wind settle "This is the eye of the storm for some reason. And it's not moving from this spot. Isn't it strange?"

"Maybe it's just friendly enough not wreck havoc among the other islands" Axel shrugged jokingly and looked at the clouds gathering around a dark center, swirling into something which looked like a not-so-friendly cyclone in the making "standing here might not be the best thing to do though"

He was right, the silver-hair reckoned, turning the blue papou in his hand. The mysterious device reflected the light of the dying sun in the horizon, where the dark clouds had not yet swallowed the sky. But then it flared up with a glow of its own, making Riku jerk his head to face away.

A light appeared underneath him out of the blue and coiled around him like small comets surging upwards to the darkening sky where they belonged. He drew in a sharp breath in wonder, eyes glowing with both amazement and the light from these otherworldly orbs which the device seemed to have caused.

"Riku!"

A gloved hand reached out and grabbed his as the star-shaped object pulled him off the ground. Like a shooting star, they shot through the sky, feeling the surrounding air force them closer to one another. They both let out a scream as their bodies took off from the safety of Destiny Islands and vanished with a single twinkle.

* * *

Aaaaand they're off! But where to? Will Riku ever return? And what about Axel? Penny for your thoughts, guys! Of course I'm plotting something but your thoughts inspire me a lot! :3


End file.
